scf5 Spock & Christine Finally!, Samek
by T'Jel
Summary: Story Five of Five. Samek cha Spock and Christine! Also Kirk and Beth. Back to Earth and meeting families. After V'ger, departure from canon. Stories should be read in correct order to avoid losing one's self in time line. Click on T'Jel for stories list
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Paramount, Viacom, Desilu and probably other corporations that I don't even know about hold the copyrights that own the context and the characters of the Original Star Trek series. No copyright infringements are intended and I am making absolutely no money with this.

A Note from the Author : If you've read my profile, I have one other thing to add. I don't believe in killing off characters, even if they come back to life in a sequel. The fact that 'the powers that be' chose to do this with both Kirk and Spock really turned me off. I started to write my own fan fiction with the knowledge that in my 'own', post-V'ger galaxy, these events would never occur. This venture has amused me greatly, and now, hopefully, others as well. I've read so much TOS fan fiction that I have adopted certain words and phrases from others, but cannot recall who the originators are. If you know, please contact me so I may give them the credit they deserve. These stories are my very first attempt at fiction writing, but I do own the story, and no one may use it, in whole or part without my permission.

Spock and Christine, Finally! - Samek

Fifth story in the series.

Chapter 1

Soon, Very Soon

It was time for Spock and Christine to have an important conference with Dr. McCoy. "No Vulcan will ever contest the fact that new-born humans are extremely resilient. They are usually born into a room of glaring lights and blaring sounds. They cry to clear their lungs and take it all in stride. Remarkable. However, this is not our situation."

"I'm listening Spock, go on." McCoy replied.

"We are completely aware that our son is half human, but his birth will be by the Vulcan way. Normally, a mother in labor is attended by Healer - Midwives, no one else. I will have to make do. We are in agreement on this. Unless there is a medical emergency, your presence is respectfully declined."

"Well, that's a nice way to put it, Spock." McCoy was disappointed. "I am still responsible for all persons on board this ship. Just when do I get a chance to check my patients out?"

"I will call you shortly after he is delivered. You may bring your medical tricorder. You may not speak out loud near the baby, nor hold him. I can read lips and will follow your instructions. You may then examine Christine and speak very softly to her at that time. We do hope this is acceptable for you."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry, Len. Not this time." Christine answered.

It's Time

Christine couldn't sleep anymore. She had been having mild contractions for a few hours now. Nothing for her to do at this point but try to relax and wait. She didn't want to wake Spock but he already was. He already knew. He remained motionless, eyes closed, next to Christine until she was ready. The famous words. "I think it's time. Spock?"

"I'm awake. Shall we begin?" Spock pushed back the covers and knelt next to her.

"I hope these months of meditation, mind melds and exercises are going to make a difference. Help me into the bathroom. I may be in there a while. I'll call you when to get me." Good thing Spock was stronger than a Terran. It still took more than average effort to for him to assist his wife out of the bed.

"I am confident our preparations will be effective. You must start even now with your own meditative state. I will set up the bed and gather what we will need." Spock proceeded to strip the bed down to their special temperature pad. He had a fitted, waterproof mattress cover to go over it, than another fitted regular sheet. He would be able to adjust the pad manually to keep Christine cool enough when necessary. Next, six large, absorbent, yet waterproof bed pads for her to lay upon. As each one was used, he could pull it out and a clean one would already be there. Finally, a flat top sheet to give her a sense of security. Christine called. He helped her walk slowly back to bed where there were numerous pillows to prop her up any way she wanted in finding a comfortable position. She removed her nightgown, it would just get in the way, then covered herself with the sheet.

The room temperature was eighty seven degrees. Spock could not allow it to be any cooler than that for the baby's sake. He adjusted the ambient lighting in their quarters to ten percent for the same reason. When he came back to Christine he was now wearing just a tee shirt and exercise pants. "You look like you're getting ready to do some work too." she observed.

"We'll work together, like we planned. Here, on the nightstand, your tricorder and scanner. Would you like to take an initial reading?"

"Yeah. Hand it over." She scanned herself. "Everything looks good, the baby is fine, head down and ready to launch. Contractions at seven minutes, dilation is minimal. Good. Come keep me company." as she patted the bed next to her.

Spock joined her. "We have a little time?"

"More than a little. I know. We've got the names down to the short list. I told you I would be happy with any one of them. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, and I hope it pleases you. I have chosen 'Samek'.", he said with a touch of pride.

"I am pleased. It was my favorite too. Our son has his name, Samek."

"Now all you have to do is deliver him." Spock was trying out his Terran humor again.

"What happened to 'we'll work together'? Stick around, buddy, you're in for the long haul."

"Very well, my Love... if you insist." He embraced her gently and conveyed 'relaxation' through their bond. He could tell when she was having a contraction, but with the meditation techniques he had taught her, she was handling them well... at this point. Each hour that passed, either she or Spock would take another reading. Her progression was steady.

"I'm very warm. Would you adjust my temperature pad please? Thanks. I think I'm reaching the limits of my meditation in controlling the pain from the contractions. Care to join me?"

"That's what I'm here for." Spock replied. Rearranging the pillows, he wedged himself behind her and the wall. With his long legs on either side of her, she could lean back on his chest in the semi-upright position that suited her right now. For a few minutes he gently stroked her arms and shoulders, then reached up beneath the back of her hair and established contact on certain Psi points. Christine rolled her head down and around as the pain subsided and her entire body became ever so relaxed.

"Oh, yeah... that's good." She whispered. Then her water broke. "Damn! I just got comfortable again." Spock slipped out from behind her and laid her back on more pillows. He then folded up the absorbent pad and slid it out from underneath. A container near the bed kept him from having to leave her to dispose of it. He had tried to think of everything. "Thanks, Love. Might as well take a reading now."

"Excellent.", Spock observed. Dilation at nine. You've done well."

"So far. Remember two things. I'm still only human, and they don't call it 'labor' for nothing." Without the meld, her discomfort increased, and Spock knew it. She had already gotten herself into a variation of the birthing position. Her body knew better than she did on some things. Spock sat on the bed next to her to re-establish the meld. He was not preventing her from feeling anything, on the contrary... she was even more aware of what was happening. What could be debilitating and stressful pain was limited to a dull ache that was quite manageable. Not much longer. "What are my readings?"

"Dilation is ten point five, contractions continuous. Do whatever your body is telling you to do. Listen to it." Spock got behind her again, and helped support her in the birthing position. He leaned his head against the back of hers. It was the only way to maintain the meld without hands. Not as effective, but good enough for right now.

Christine started pushing. Counting. Breathing. Pushing. She was working very, very hard, but maintaining control of her situation. She reached down with one hand. The head was crowning. Now the months of swimming exercises were worth every minute. One huge push. "Aarrrggh!" The head was out. Spock turned his attention to his son.

"Push again now!" as he turned the baby to one side. Christine pushed, and for the first time, cried out in pain. But it was over. She let go of her legs and something warm and wet was now on her abdomen. Spock put a towel over the baby, then took Christine's hands and placed them on top. "Rub him dry, pat his back, gently. You've got to clear his lungs."

"Is he okay?" She was catching her breath.

"Yes. He's fine. This is normal. No crying." Spock was concentrating on the other things he had to do now, it had not dawned on him that he just became a father. "The umbilical cord is contracting, sending any remaining blood back into his body. It will then break off. No need to cut it." He folded and pulled out another soaked pad.

"Spock, I have to push again!" She was panicking a little.

"It's okay. Hold onto Samek. You're passing the placenta. It won't be as bad." Spock was correct. Vulcan baby, Vulcan placenta. Smaller than Terran. It passed easily. Christine really started to relax again. Then, this little person she was holding on her abdomen, coughed twice and sneezed three times. "Good. He cleared his lungs. He's breathing on his own now."

"Spock, why isn't he making any sounds?"

"If his vocal apparatus is Vulcan rather than Terran, he won't be able to make sounds for about a day. I have Terran vocal chords. I cried at my birth. That really caused my father to loose his controls when he heard me. He said I was 'so human'."

"Well, your father doesn't feel that way now, In his way, he does love you."

"I know."

Just then. "eeep!"

Christine looked down at her son. "What was that?!"

"eeep. eeep."

Spock smiled. "Vulcan! This is all he can accomplish right now until his vocal apparatus dries out."

"Our baby squeaks?!" Christine was incredulous.

"Our baby squeaks." Spock had a plastine bag for the placenta and umbilical cord, and set them aside. "I'll put those in the stasis unit. A present for Dr. McCoy. Correct?" Christine nodded, still staring at her son. He folded and pulled out another pad. With a pan of warm water, he cleaned his wife enough to make her more comfortable. "Let me have Samek a minute and I'll get him cleaned up too. We have company coming."

"That's right, Leonard's coming. Spock, I can barely see in this light, what does Samek look like?"

"Like a new-born Vulcan infant with brown hair and blue eyes. I'm almost done. Here." Christine was sitting up against the pillows, her legs down straight again, covered in another clean sheet. Spock handed their son to her. He was now clean, diapered and wrapped in a small, soft receiving blanket.

"Spock! He's beautiful! Hi, baby! Spock, he's looking right at me!"

"He knows who you are. He also knows me. My parental bond with him was established a month ago. We'll work on yours' after McCoy leaves. Acceptable?"

"Yes, my Love... acceptable. Go call Leonard. What time is it?"

"0300. He did say he wanted to be called. Shall we wake him?"

"Yes. Wake him. It's a tradition with doctors. He won't mind, much." McCoy arrived within five minutes. Spock met him at the front door.

"Our son appears quite well. His eyes cannot handle bright light for another day. You will have to adjust your vision to ten percent ambient lighting. Please remember what we discussed. Come in." The kitchen / dining area was very dimly lit, but McCoy could manage."Please wait here, I'll get Samek." Spock went into the back bedroom area.

"Samek?" McCoy thought to himself. "Samek cha Spock. Has a nice ring to it." The dining table already had on it a large blanket, folded over several times. Spock came back in, holding a tiny form against his shoulder with one hand. With both hands, he laid him down on the table and unfolded the blanket. Samek wiggled and looked around. McCoy smiled his biggest smile, but said nothing. Taking out his medical tricorder and scanner, he began his examination. Barely mouthing the words, Spock followed his instructions to bend his arms and legs, turn him over, etc. McCoy nodded that he was finished. Spock wrapped his son in the receiving blanket again and returned him to his place on his shoulder. McCoy figured it must be a Vulcan thing. McCoy was not allowed to speak, but Spock was.

"Christine is waiting to see you. Remember to speak very softly to her so Samek does not hear you. I will remain here. Please make it brief."

"Hi, Chrissy. How's my girl? You have a beautiful, healthy son."

"Leonard. What an incredible, wonderful experience. Spock was..."

"I know, Chrissy... I know. Let me give you a once over." He scanned here briefly. "You're fine, just as I figured. Call me if you need anything, otherwise the orders for everyone else are to leave the three of you alone until you're ready. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thank you for understanding, Leonard. You're the best. Oh, don't forget your present in the stasis unit. Something to play with for a few days, I'm sure." McCoy frowned, he didn't get it. "The placenta? We thought you'd like to examine it, run tests, do what you want."

"Thank you. Get your rest. Make your husband do all the work. He always says he can go without sleep for days. Let him prove it. Ya' did good, Chrissy. See ya' soon." Heading out where Spock was waiting, he took his present from the stasis unit. McCoy then mouthed the words, 'Congratulations, Daddy!', smiled, and left.

Spock ordered the computer to put their door on privacy lock, then returned to Christine. He handed Samek back to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She was curious if her son might be hungry yet, and he was. "Are all Vulcan newborns so coordinated and attentive?"

"Some more than others. Samek appears average in these capacities. When he is done, we will begin our attempt to establish a parental bond for you. Spock reached down and gently kissed the mother of his child. "I love you, Christine. Thank you for giving us Samek."

Spock went to take a shower and get a clean house robe. Then he spent about seven minutes in the 'nursery', and came out with a Vulcan cradle, delivered by his father at For Ni Naar. It was to be a surprise for Christine. It happened to be Spock's cradle, and his father's too. Christine smiled. 'Yep. Vulcans sure love to save things and pass them down. Nice traditions.' Finished nursing, Samek was placed in 'his' cradle now. Still wiggling and looking around. His contentment was because he was bonded to his father, who protected his mind and shielded it from the multitude of unbound thoughts and emotions outside their walls.

"Samek will be just fine for a while now. Would you like to get up and I'll assist you with a shower, some fresh nightclothes? I can also change the bed linens to normal."

Bonding

"Yes..." was all she could say. Christine was tired now, but this last effort would be worth it. Once they both returned to bed, Spock explained how they would lay on their sides, facing each other with Samek between them. Just in his diaper, Christine was totally amazed that a newborn could hold his head up and pull himself around with his elbows. Spock said the legs would figure out what they're supposed to do in a few days. Samek also could roll over, front to back and front again. His little hands had a grip like iron. Holding onto two fingers, Spock pulled him up into a sitting position, then let him back down again. Just a demonstration. Too early for sitting, just yet. Rolling and crawling around in the little corral they created for him, Samek was very inquisitive. Vulcan curiosity is hereditary. Spock had to be quick when Samek tried to grab things on his father that he shouldn't, but was well rewarded when he headed over to his mother for another meal.

"Are you ready to attempt establishing your bond with Samek?"

"Sooner the better. How can a newborn establish his own bond?"

"Out of necessity. He has one with me, so he is content. You and I will meld. I will create another anchoring tendril from your Psi center. I will continue to shield him, but when I block my bond to him, he will immediately seek another. If I sense his attempt in your mind, I will be able to 'connect' the two of you. I regret this will cause him momentary anxiety. Let us hope it will work." Spock established his meld with Christine.

_"Christine, hold Samek now. Look into his eyes. Open your gift to him. I'm going to block him now. Call to him in your mind."_ Samek stiffened in her arms. She could feel his anxiety growing. He was alone. _"Samek, come to Mommy. Here I am, baby."_

His little mind instinctively reached out to her. Spock 'wove' the two psionic tendrils together, and Samek relaxed. They had been successful. To what degree would be unknown for some time. Spock kept his parental bond with his son blocked, as each minute the bond with his mother grew stronger and stronger. Christine was crying her happy tears. Spock withdrew from the meld, but still blocked.

Samek was absolutely fascinated with her now. He wouldn't take his eyes off of hers'. Christine laughed when his tiny eyebrows went straight up at one point, just like his father! She was meeting her son for the first time in the Vulcan way.

Spock and Christine were still in the same position on the bed with the space between them for the baby. Christine seemed to know when the time was right to let him back down on the bed. He rolled and pulled himself right back over to her side and curled up in his little fetal position. He fell asleep. _"I would say you were successful, wouldn't you?"_, he asked through their bond, not wanting to wake his son.

_"Spock, this moment was worth ten times ten months!"_ She put her arm around her baby and pulled him closer to her. He did not awaken.

_"I will keep my bond with him blocked for several hours. It's just time together that you and he need. Sleep now for a while, my Love. I will stay awake and make sure he is safe while sleeping."_

_"Thank you, Spock. I'd be afraid I'd roll over on him. Humans can be sensory dense at times."_

_"You're just a new mother. Besides, he would let you know his alarm or fear through the bond you and he share. It does have it's purposes. Sleep now. I am content to watch over the two of you."_

Three hours later, Samek had enough sleep and was hungry again. He rooted around until he found what he wanted. His nursing woke up Christine. "Why don't you just help yourself? Aren't you a clever baby! Look, Spock!"

"I am looking. He knows your scent. He knows both of ours. Infants rely on their rudimentary instincts. May I get you something to eat also? Our 'bonding' period is over, but it was very important we were not interrupted."

"One of my fruit 'smoothies' sounds great. Are you going to work today?"

"Not today, probably tomorrow. How do you feel, physically?"

"Like a deflated balloon. No pain. A little sore, but manageable." He handed her breakfast. "Someone needs changing."

"You take the smoothie, I'll take the baby."

After finishing her breakfast at 1100, Christine got up for a while. Took another shower, washed her hair, change of clothes... felt like a new woman. She found Spock back on a freshly changed bed, playing with Samek. She had never heard an adult Vulcan male speak 'baby talk' in Vulcan.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Some very human sentiments from a father to his son. How's you bond with Samek?" Spock asked.

"I know where he is at all times. I know his emotional state. I know that he is aware of me."

"Good. I'm going to stop blocking my bond with him. Let's see how he handles the two of us." Samek seemed confused at first. He kept changing the focus of his attention back and forth between the two of them. Once again content, he was focusing his attention now on his feet. "That went well.", Spock concluded. "Two bonds, no big deal."

Christine laughed. Spock smiled, and Samek said "eeep!"

Shielding

Spock programmed the computer to increase ambient lighting imperceptibly throughout the day, to adjust Samek's eyes to brighter light. Christine was glad that it was getting easier for her to see too.

"Beloved. Before you are able to take Samek out on your own, without me nearby, you will need to learn how to shield him. I am convinced you have the ability because your gift is a type of shield. We must find a way for you to envision something analogous to this new situation."

"You shield him to protect him from detrimental influences. Does that make him oblivious to his surroundings?"

"No, just thoughts and emotions from other minds within a sphere of influence. It is not necessary for me to shield him from everyone on the ship all at once. His natural psionic ability will determine the size of that sphere."

"Shield is an appropriate word. In my mind, I see him wearing a knitted cap that I've made for him instead."

"Acceptable. Try it on me. Christine, why are you laughing?"

"You look silly wearing that cap!

"Fine. I look silly. Shield my mind."

An hour later. "This is not going to work!"

"Do not give up so easily. I do sense activity. Concentrate on you gift and adapting it."

Another hour passed... then. "Oh... my... god..., what was that?!"

Spock actually laughed this time. "You did it. For a few seconds... but you did it. Excellent. Let's take a break. I know you're tired, and if you focus on your parental bond now, you will notice that someone is hungry."

"Oh, you're right! Sorry, baby! Mama's coming!"

If Christine and Spock were going to live and work on the Enterprise while raising a child, the shielding problem would have to be solved. Spock was encouraged by those few seconds when his own personal shields were down and he felt Christine was shielding him instead. She did it once, she could do it again.

Samek was down for a nap. Christine felt refreshed and ready to try again. Spock wanted to help her more, but this was something she had to do on her own. At least she had him to practice on. By late afternoon, they both realized that this wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Even if I can shield him, it takes all of my concentration. How am I supposed to work?" Christine was frustrated.

"You are correct, but since I cannot bring a baby onto the Bridge, you will have to take him to Sickbay each day. We would set up an area in some quiet corner where we'll have a force field to protect him from anything infectious. The problem of shielding must be approached from a different perspective."

"I can't come up with any new ideas because I don't even understand what you can and cannot do. Can you shield me?"

"Yes."

"From anywhere on the ship?"

"Yes."

"Then can you use me as a relay station?"

Spock was astonished. "Yes! Of course! I've said it before, you are very creative! I'm going down to Engineering."

"Why?"

"Farthest distance from here. I'll call you when I get there."

Samek was in his cradle. Not hungry. Didn't need changing. Knew where 'mother' was. He had just figured out how to make his cradle rock and that pleased him. Christine watched him in disbelief.

_"Christine?"_

_"Samek is rocking his cradle by himself!"_

_"Clever mother, clever child. According to Samek's grandmother, I could not do that."_

_"Spock! We haven't told our parents yet!"_

_"That oversight will be corrected this evening. Now, are you ready?"_

_"How am I supposed to be ready?"_

_"Rhetorical question. Here goes." _Christine watched Samek, but he didn't do anything different except discover his feet again. _"Beloved, your idea is working perfectly. It is no different for me than if I was right next to him. Do you sense any extra activity going on in your mind?"_

_"Extra activity? No. This is wonderful. We make a great team!"_

_"Always have. I'm coming back."_

Baby on Board

Spock returned to duty the following morning. He graciously endured all the good-natured kidding that went along with many sincere congratulations. Christine was home with the baby. Her idea for shielding was a flawless solution. He knew that in time, she would also develop the ability. While he had been otherwise occupied, Enterprise received its' next assignment and was headed once again towards Earth. Spock was pleased that Starfleet Command was keeping to its' promises. Number one in importance was that the ship would never again be purposely sent into harms way.

Spock watched his friend. He knew him better than anyone else, up until now. The Captain was a different person. Beth was the center of Jim's universe, and he was, indeed, a complete person again. She filled the emptiness caused by past tragedies and healed his emotional wounds. On the Bridge, Kirk was relaxed, happy, still very much in charge, but never again would he feel lonely.

For Ni Naar had been dubbed by some as the 'romantic' planet, the evidence being the four newly married couples who had moved into the neighborhood. Spock was surprised that Kirk reserved a 'family' unit to move into soon. He said he wanted to make sure they would have one if needed, and being Captain, could do what he wanted to anyway. Rank does indeed have its' privileges, Spock concluded.

Alpha shift over, Jim and Spock smiled at each other as they headed their separate ways without comment. Each knew what the other was thinking anyway. Not telepathy, friendship.

Entering their quarters, Spock was almost overcome emotionally as he was greeted by his wife and baby. His 'humanity' was leaking badly as he returned their greeting and they went inside. Christine enjoyed every second of her day. Feeding. Changing. Playing. Watching her son sleep. Then, the love of her life comes home. The 'abduction' ten months ago, and all the other trials in between... they all became insignificant compared to this moment.

"I have insinuated today that we 'might' be having our dinner this evening in Rec Room Four. Are you up to it?"

"I'd love to! Will Samek be alright with all those people?"

"Wife, think about your question. Will he be alright? What do you think?"

"I think he'll be just fine. What should I wear? I want to try that front carrier with the short cape that your mother sent. It's in the nursery, would you get it please?" Christine was self conscious of her figure, and chose a loose-fitting, long dress with short sleeves. The Vulcan cape was specifically for nursing mothers, besides shielding the baby from sunlight. It matched her dress well. With a well fed and sleeping Samek in his carrier, Spock and family were making their first public appearance. Yes, Christine was excited. Could you blame her?

Rec Room Four had its' usual level of activity at 1800. Next to the main replicator was an alcove with just one table... a quite corner. Spock had left a 'reserved' sign there an hour earlier. Jim and Beth were across the room, seated with several other people, sitting over coffee and dessert now and enjoying a lively conversation.

The 'family' slipped in almost without notice. Jim noticed. Others in the room looked to him for an indication of what would be proper behavior in this situation. The Captain did nothing, and that was the clue to leave them alone for now. Spock assisted Christine with her seat, as she was partially supporting her infant beneath the cape with one arm. It would be easy enough for her to switch arms as necessary to eat. Once settled, he went to the replicator and retrieved their meals. Seated at their table, facing out into the room, Spock and Christine were well aware of all the 'eyes' on them. They were grateful that the crew was respecting their privacy, even in a public room. Let them at least enjoy their dinner in peace. There was an empy chair against the wall, next to Christine.

Finished with their meal, and relaxing over cups of tea, Spock caught Jim's attention. Jim and Beth quietly excused themselves from their group and went over to meet Samek. Beth sat down next to Christine as she revealed their son from underneath the cape. He was still sleeping. Such a beautiful baby. He had his father's basic Vulcan features, and his mother's hair and eye color. The conversation was soft and private. Finally, Samek decided to wake up. He looked deeply into both Jim and Beth's eyes. Spock was shielding him, of course, but with the parental bonds, the baby had no fear or anxiety of anything new or strange. Fascinated with their faces, he reached out a tiny hand. Jim offered one finger, and was surprised at the strength of his grip. The properly 'short' visit was over, and the two departed. After a minute, Nyota and Janice came up to Christine and met Samek while Spock sat back with a very content look. "Women and babies," Spock observed, "just like on Vulcan. An instinctive and natural attraction." He also observed that his wife practically 'glowed' with love and pride.

For the next hour, one or two at a time, people who personally knew either Christine or Spock would come up to meet their son. Others only observed from a distance, but Spock could sense their feelings of warmth and welcome also. Silent Samek didn't 'eeep' once, and Spock was rather sure that tonight there would be some vocalizations. After an appropriate length of time, Spock assisted Christine with getting Samek back into his carrier, and they left for home.

Spock and Christine, Finally!

Chapter 20. Samek - Part Two

Hello

Christine handed Samek off to Spock and headed for the dressing area outside the bathroom. Spock took his son to the nursery for changing too. When Christine came into the bedroom, Spock was already in a house robe, laying on his back, upper body supported with pillows and knees bent to create a little place for Samek to lay back at an angle and see his father. Spock was talking to him in Vulcan again.

"Do you think he understands you?", she asked.

"Of course not, but is this not the same for Terran infants? If you want them to be bilingual, both languages must be spoken from the very beginning."

"Bilingual. I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps I should learn Vulcan along with Samek."

"It would be a logical progression. Right now, I'm trying to initiate some vocalilzations." Spock explained.

"Vocalizations? What happened to 'eeep'?" Christine noticed that Spock was smiling at his son while he spoke to him, and was almost tickling him... some sort of physical stimulation.

"EEEeeeeeeee..."

"There we go." Spock said with satifaction. "Anything else?"

"AAAAAaaaaaeeeeeEEE..." Samek obliged.

"That was good too. Do you have anything to say to your mother?" As Christine came to sit on the bed next to them.

"aaaaaauuuuhhhhh" Samek looked at his mother."EEEaaaaahhhh"

"His vocal apparatus is now functional. I believe he is surprised with his accomplishments. We can begin our attempt to get him to imitate the sounds we make. His Imitation of sounds can happen from this point up to two months. Understanding what the sounds means will begin another month after that."

"And all of this is quite normal for a Vulcan infant?" Christine asked.

"Quite normal. Beloved, I am fully aware that our son is more than half Terran. Whatever his progress, it will be normal for him, and him alone. I will not compare his progress with others. Not like what was done to me. My father refused to accept the possibility that my brain might be a complex fusion of Vulcan and Terran physiology. From the beginning, what I couldn't accomplish the Vulcan way, I had to find an alternative on my own. Forty one years of... what do you call it? Trying to fit a round peg in a square hole? If it hadn't been for Vger, I might have wound up insane. Enough! The past is the past. I choose now to live in the present and forward to the future. Agreed?"

"AAeeeeed" Spock and Christine looked at Samek, then at each other.

"Guess who just had the last word?", and Christine laughed.

New Orders

Back on the Bridge next morning, Kirk slipped over to Spock's station. Standing on the far side, they could always share a quiet conversation. "I didn't have a chance to brief you on our new orders."

"I am aware of our destination based on navtigational coordinates. Shall I assume it has something to do with the dilithium crystals that are in our shuttlebay?"

"Command wants them brought back to Earth, to be delivered to the UFP General Assembly and Council. They're going to make a big deal out of this."

"It is a big deal." Spock agreed.

"True, but just as they didn't like being the bad guy with the 'mandatory transfer' issue, they'll take the credit for this one and get to be the good guy. The presence of the ambassador from For Ni Naar is respectfully requested. I already told Beth. She's excited.

"Speaking on behalf of her family, this is an excellent opportunity for your wife to explain their philosophy and desires for any future development on their planet."

"My wife," Kirk paused. "Hearing you say that makes it all the more real to me."

"You are not convinced yet that you are married?"

No... no, Spock. I'm convinced, and you'll just have to believe me on that one. But hearing it from different sources, it's a confirmation that dreams can come true."

"I share in your joy. Do we have any other orders from Command after delivering the crystals?"

"Not yet. We're four days from Earth. The UFP General Assembly meets the week after. I'm taking Beth to meet the rest of her family in Iowa."

"They are your family too." Spock reminded him.

"Oh god... that's right! I have in-laws now. Hey, so do you. How'd it go for you, meeting Christine's family?"

"Rather positive, overall. The concussion and black eye healed well. Jim, we are hoping to take some time to visit them, so Samek may meet his grandparents."

"You know by now you're good for the time off. Concussion? Who hit you?"

"Accident, really... precipitated by a bad case of xenophobia. At least the two of you are Terran. Beth's grandparents have believed their children were dead for thirty four years. It should be a positive, and emotional experience."

"You'll be staying at the house on the coast?"

"It is our home. Christine is very anxious to return. You and Beth must come visit. Stay overnight. I have a surprise in my cellar to show you."

"Sounds good. Let's see what Command has in store for us, then we'll set dates."

"Logical."

Day Care

"Leonard, it has to go somewhere. Where do you suggest I leave my baby? In the hallway? Accomodations are always made for a 'special needs' child, and Samek qualifies. Besides, he may be the first, but we now have five other married couples on board. Figure the odds."

"I'll leave that to your husband, Chrissy. I never gave 'day care' a thought. Don't know why. You're right, of course. We have plenty of room in Sickbay now. Let's find a good location. We'll need a separate entrance from the hallway to minimize cross contamination, besides a secondary force field to prevent infections from reaching the children. So, if we're going to do this... how many?"

"Six family quarters maximum. One baby so far. Nine months minimum before you have to worry about any more. Just make sure the location has room to expand in some direction. No attendant needed for now. Samek will be fine on his own. He'll let me know if he needs anything. Spock and I will work on ideas for physical and mental stimulation."

"Let's pull up the schematics and figure something out. Where is your son now?"

"Spock and I both have our own computer terminals in our quarters. He's working there today. One of us has to be with him at all times. No Vulcan babysitters on the Enterprise yet."

"Okay, you and I will come up with a prelilminary plan to run past Spock. Then Engineering can get to work on it. Shouldn't take too long." McCoy concluded. Two days later, the first Starfleet sanctioned, deep-space, day care center had it's grand opening, with just one little client... Samek.

Explanation

That evening, Spock was very quiet... contemplative. Christine could tell through their bond that he looking for the right opportunity to talk with her. She took Samek out of his cradle and climbed onto their bed. He looked at her as she patted the mattress right next to her. No words, just 'get over here', as she smiled.

He sat down, folded his legs and paused a minute. She waited.

"Christine, we do not actually know when my next 'Time' will be. Hopefully, I will have remained on schedule, although that would be a little early for you to become pregnant again."

"A year off? No sweat... not at least until labor begins again. What will it be like for us, when it comes?"

"What you might have read in your medical studies was probably vague and incomplete. I will tell you everything there is to know regarding Vulcan reproductive biology. I will answer all of your questions." Christine curled up on the bed, nursing Samek. Spock slid over to sit next to them.

The Awakening

"At one point, between twelve and seventeen usually, the young male experiences his 'awakening'. That is the polite way to say his reproductive system is fully developed and becomes functional, against his will. Our 'mind rules' include the ability to voluntarily control all body functions. Jim has observed my ability to make myself deeply unconscious at a moment's notice. If not a major blood vessel, I can stop myself from bleeding. Those are examples. A Vulcan male must now learn at this time how to control these new bodily functions as well. It is usually the father or close male relative who takes on this responsibility. The first Pon Farr can then be expected within no more than seven years."

Spock's First Pon Farr 

"I was twenty-three. I was assigned to the Enterprise, as an ensign. This experience for a young Vulcan is a very mild version, when the body now is 'setting the clock'. The blood fever of Plak Tow is not achieved. I experienced fatigue, headache, agitation, inability to concentrate. Dr. Boyce confined me to my quarters, checked on me a few times each day to make sure I was getting some food and water. The doctor knew what was going on but didn't say. On the fourth day, I was feeling much better and ready to resume my duties. The doctor's final medical orders were "Now you remember this... it'll happen again in exactly seven years." Of course, I already knew. Every Vulcan male is educated in these matters. It is just not spoken of. I was relieved my doctor used such discretion."

Spock's Second Pon Farr

"Seven years later, almost to the day, at age 30. I knew that the first 'symptom', if you would call it that, would be my desire to search out my bondmate, even across the vastness of space. But the desire did not occur. The bond was created by the parents of my betrothed. and my father. At the age of seven, it was literally forced upon me. A very stern lecture from Father finally made me concede. T'Pring also made it very clear from the beginning that she wanted nothing to do with me and only obeyed her parents, like a good little Vulcan girl. The betrothal bond, like any other type of telepathy, is not of the physical dimension but the psychic dimension. Distance does not matter. I gave it my best effort, several times, yet no response. I should at least have been able to tell that she did indeed exist. It is not like trying to call someone on a comm unit. I should have known, but... nothing."

"Next, the physical symptoms again. Not like last time, these were much worse. We had a different doctor and I was concerned how to deal with it this time. How would he respond? It was obvious that Dr. Boyce had informed his replacement about Vulcan biology. So it was the same thing, confined to quarters, monitored more often. Dr. Piper also asked me several times if I wanted to go to Vulcan. I said no. I wasn't being 'called' to return home. This time, however I also had a high fever. The first Plak Tow doesn't usually last very long. Three days later, the fever broke and I was well again. I drew the conclusion that since I am half human, this may be all that it ever would be. A full Vulcan would have been forced home to participate in the bonding ritual, or simply die because he did not complete the 'biological imperative'."

"And what of T'Pring?" Christine asked.

Spock's Third Pon Farr

"Yes... and what of T'Pring. You were there, on the ship."

"My third 'Time', it was T'Pring who contacted me through the betrothal bond. I was taken by surprise. It was obvious now that the ability had always been there, so my conclusion was that she had been 'blocking' me all these years. She also did not know me, my personality, my character. While I had no desire to bond with her, she too was effectively prevented from bonding with anyone else. If she had a third party contact me by conventional means, to negotiate a dissolution of the betrothal, I would have been agreeable. And she would have received a considerable settlement from my family."

"Instead, she chose to put on her 'charade', and make a mockery of the ceremony. Her constant contact with me through the bond threw me completely into full Pon Farr. My first experience with the real thing, and I was not prepared for it. The conclusion I had drawn previously that being half human would save me from the experience was incorrect. Otherwise I could have requested leave months earlier for the proper time, and been on Vulcan, ready for it."

"On the ship... I was not myself, no controls at all. Doctor McCoy had not been told anything from his predecessors. Finally, I told Jim. You also did not know what was happening to me, and your kindness was returned with complete disrespect. We discussed after Vger how deeply I regretted my actions then. Part of me also wanted you, very much, in a very physical way. I couldn't understand that feeling was coming from a subconscious desire for you as my true bondmate. I believe at one point I made reference that it was illogical for us to resist our true natures, or a similar sentiment. That part of me was trying to tell you that I wanted to return to you the feelings you had for me, but I truly did not know how. It was a bad situation for the two of us."

"And now... whenever it is to come, this will be my fourth Pon Farr. Finally I am looking forward to it. No confusion, no fear. I have you, Christine, my beloved Bondmate."

"You will still need to know other details. For example, when I am in Plak Tow, it is you who will control me. It is not just a physical joining, but a telepathic one as well. We will be in a mind meld for the duration. Do not fear it. You may believe you are losing your identity, but that is not the case. I promise you this. Through the meld, you can speak to me plainly, firmly, and I will obey. I will have no choice but to obey you."

"I will know a few months in advance that my Time is coming. We will have to coordinate your biological clock to match mine. More than likely you will be on a long term contraception. Administering the antidote to cancel it will initiate your ovulation within twelve hours. This will be a suitable substitution for Vulcan biology. It is the 'act' that stimulates ovulation in a Vulcan female. My body can sense chemical changes in yours, so Plak Tow ends when conception occurs. If conception does not occur, the fever continues for up to four days. The first day is always 'intense', after that, there is time for sleeping, resting, eating, whatever. Four days maximum and the fever is burned out. Again, if at any moment I can sense that you have conceived, it is over. You would also prepare your body, so if I am unaware of the strength of my actions, I will not be able to hurt you. These are acceptable accommodations, for both of us. It will be our very special time."

Christine put Samek down in his cradle. He was already fast asleep. She leaned back over to Spock and nestled in his arms. "Every moment is our very special time, my Love."

Arrival at Starfleet Drydock

The six months that the Enterprise and Guardian were out created a long list of minor repairs and adjustments, not to mention some new adaptations based on actual experience. Chief Engineer Scott still had that dilithiium crystal the Captain had given to him. Kirk entrusted Scotty to use it to the best advantage for his ship. Dilithium was used to regulate the mixture of matter and antimatter in the warp core. Since even the smallest crystals from For Ni Naar were larger than any others ever known, Scott spent much time in research before his first attempt to cut the crystal to more manageable sizes. He was successful. Now in drydock, he had the specialized facilities and additional expertise necessary to continue his work.

The new estimate for their stay on Earth was three weeks. That was just fine for Kirk. The Federation had moved its' date for Beth's reception by the General Assembly up one week, but afterwards the two of them would finally get some time off together. Beth had learned that the UFP had over one hundred fifty official member planets. This did not include colonies or protectorates. It was her family's gift of the crystals, along with a little prodding by Starfleet, that inspired this event. The Rheinhardts and Vulcan Ambassador Sarek understood that the giver had the obligation, not the recipient, but the rest of the Federation felt it had to respond in some way. Being the Ambassador from the newest member planet, Beth would sit there and accept their 'thank-you's' graciously. Hopefully, as Spock had told Jim, she would also have the opportunity to explain her family's philosophy and desires for any future development on their planet.

Back Home at Starlight House

"We're home! We're home!" Christine twirled around in the foyer. "I didn't realize how much I missed this until now. The management company did a very good job keeping everything just as we left it. Even the flower gardens are weeded. Did you call ahead for them to stock the stasis unit?"

"Naturally." Spock had his hands full with Samek, who was trying to look at everything all at once. "If you will take our son, I will take the storage containers upstairs. All of this for three weeks?" Spock was half way up the stairs with two of the containers already.

"You never traveled with a baby before. Well, neither have I, but I just happen to know better in this case. You'll have to trust me on this one. Hey, how convenient for you to pass off a baby that needed changing! Where's the diaper bag?! Stop squirming around, Samek! You'll get to see it all, give Mommy a chance."

Christine loved candlelight. Dinner that evening was in the kitchen with low ambient lighting and candles on the big, wooden table. Samek had his dinner earlier, and was content to be passed back and forth between parents while they ate. Like all Vulcan infants, he had no reason to be 'fussy'. Christine remembered her 'babysitting' days as a teenager. Crying babies... won't go to sleep babies... she should get down on her hands and knees and thank God she married a Vulcan...

It had been a long day. Heading upstairs, Spock carried Samek in his favorite 'over-the-shoulder-with-one-hand' style. Christine asked, but he had no idea where his method came from, it just happened the night his son was born. They passed the nursery door. Samek's cradle was on Christine's side of the bed, and he would sleep there until he no longer needed to nurse during the night. With both of them having a parental bond, caring for an infant was highly organized. They knew if he was hungry or needed changing, which were the two main requests. Christine handled the feeding and Spock handled the rest. On occasion, Samek simply wanted their company, which of course, they obliged. He would nestle between them like the night he was born, and revel in the bond the three of them shared. Spock explained these visits would end when he was able to sleep through the night, and that they should enjoy them while they lasted. They did.

Morning light revealed the California coast in springtime. Sunshine streamed into the kitchen as they enjoyed first meal. "Grandparents." Christine announced.

"Pardon?"

"Your parents are here for the UFP General Assembly."

"You know this. Are we reviewing our facts?" It was a rhetorical question, as Spock was quite used to this now.

"It's logical. Sarek and Amanda have a limited time to visit. They want to meet my parents, and visa versa. Everyone wants to meet Samek. We can always go to Indiana at a later time for the rest of the Chapel clan to meet him, but let's keep it small and manageable for now. We have more than enough room for everyone to stay here. Can you think of any problems with the scenario?"

"Not at this time, no."

"Good. I've got to make some calls... invitations."

Except for the fact that Christine was a responsible physician, Spock would have been concerned that she might be on stimulants. He had never seen her with so much energy. Perhaps the fact that both their parents were going to be staying here at the same time, to see their new grandson, and something about that 'housewarming' again. She had yet to explain this Terran custom. Spock figured the best thing for him would be to do whatever she asked, and to do it immediately. Mostly, it was rearranging furniture, more than once in some rooms. Her enthusiasm finally tempered as she reached the limits of her energy reserve. Spock was wise enough not to mention that there was no apparent difference to having furniture in one position over another. Christine was satisfied, and that was what mattered. He also had to promise not to entice anyone into the cellar, since it was still being kept a secret from her. Although difficult, he did promise.

Sarek and Amanda would be brought, late tomorrow morning by the Embassy limousine. John and Emily would arrive early afternoon by public transporter to the station at the park next door. Spock would meet them there and escort them back to the house. Beds were made, towels and linens stocked, meals planned. This was Christine's event. New house, new baby and the in-laws meeting for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and Christine, Finally! - Samek

Chapter 2

Housewarming

Spock had already received a communication as to the exact time his parents were to arrive. The 'overhead' forcefield, which prevented unauthorized vehicles from landing on their property, was shut down for the interim. He called Christine to bring Samek to watch their arrival. The Embassy's Limo Aircar made an impressive sight as it touched down. Not the driver, but another attendant came out to stand alongside the back door as it opened. His function was to assist those getting out of the limo, but he was not needed this time. Sarek stepped out first, then offered his hand to Amanda. As the two of them walked across the lawn to the front porch, the attendant moved to the back of the vehicle and opened the rear storage area. First he pulled out two traveling cases and set them on the porch, well to one side of the front door. Returning to the limo, he took out of the storage area a remote control unit. He then stood at attention for further orders from the Ambassador.

Christine's invitation had already explained the concept of 'country casual' for the visit. She and Spock were appropriately attired. Sarek and Amanda were also dressed in the same manner, if you were visiting a country home on Vulcan. The important thing, Christine felt, was that everyone should be able to relax. As the new grandparents approached the front porch, Spock and 'family' came down the steps to greet them.

Samek sensed through his bond with his parents that these two strangers were very special. Positive energy infused him to the degree that as Amanda approached, he leaned away from Christine with outstretched little arms and said "EEEEaaaaaahhh!" Christine obliged her son and simply handed him over. He rested his head on Amanda's shoulder, then looked up at her and smiled. One can well imagine his grandmother's reaction. Plenty of those Terran 'happy tears' as Amanda tried to express herself.

"Samek, oh... Samek!" Then, looking up at Christine and her son, "Beautiful... just beautiful... I'm so happy."

Now the baby was noticing the other one. He was different. Not like his mother, nor his father. Samek stared into Sarek's eyes for a minute, then held out one arm and said "AAAoooohhh!" Sarek's eyes sparkled as he held out one finger to the baby's outstretched hand. That finger was quickly grasped as Sarek said "I am pleased to meet you too, my grandson." Looking up at the proud parents, he continued. "Son, Daughter... our joy is complete."

"Please... come in. Welcome to our home." Spock said.

Samek had not let go of Sarek's finger, so he spoke as if being permanently attached to a smiling infant was quite normal. "First, Spock... your mother has explained to me a Terran tradition I was previously unaware of. In the limo is a 'housewarming' gift.", as he looked to Amanda for approval. "It is rather heavy, therefore should be moved to its' final place of display... if that is your desire.", indicating to both of them.

Christine smiled ever more so as she clasped her hands under her chin. Spock indicated wordlessly to his father that he should continue. Amanda disengaged the little fist, then Sarek turned and nodded to the Vulcan standing behind the limo. Manipulating the small device in his hand, a very large object rose up slowly from the compartment, firmly attached to two anti-grav clamps. Completely wrapped in colorful plastine, it was turned upright while hovering over the lawn, and guided to the porch. Setting it down gently, the assistant once more stood at attention, eyes forward. He was not part of this family gathering, and it was expected of him to shield himself from everything except Sarek's commands. "Amanda, if you would continue."

"When you told me about your new home, I knew exactly what we would give. Before Sarek left for Earth four months ago, I asked him to bring back to Vulcan a piece of seasoned oak... at least point seven meters diameter by two meters in length. If you open it now, you'll just have to look past the anti-gravs." Amanda was still holding Samek, who was quite content to watch his mother as she opened their gift. The piece of wood had been taken back to Vulcan to be carved by a master artisan. Finely polished to bring out the natural lustre and grain of the wood, it was a sculpture. Two silverbirds at their cliffside nest. The female was sitting on the nest while the male was perched on the edge of the nest, very close to her. Peeking out from underneath the female, a small chick. Samek watched his mother as her 'happy tears' streamed down her face. His father had the slightest of smiles, but his bond told him they were both very pleased. Good enough reason for him to start bouncing in Amanda's arms and let out a vocalization that could be heard up and down the coast.

"Fireplace!" Christine exclaimed. "Next to the fireplace, the window corner! Oh, Sarek, Amanda... we accept your gift of self. Thank you. Thank you!" Spock took his son from his mother's arms, then Christine and Amanda embraced. Christine looked up at Sarek and reached out a hand. He took it, as she said softly, "Thank you."

"The obligation and the joy are ours." he replied. Once more he nodded to his assistant. The sculpture raised a few centimeters above the porch floor. Christine opened the front door as it was guided inside. She pointed to the location. Before setting it down, it was slowly rotated back and forth until she said "Perfect! Right there!" The clamps and padding were removed and the assistant left. Within one minute, they heard the sound of the limo lifting off.

"This is so beautiful, and so symbolic." Christine continued. "Sarek, did you know what Amanda had in mind when she asked you to bring the wood home with you?"

"No idea, whatsoever. The California State Forestry Department was most helpful. This tree had been killed by lightning four years ago. It seasoned as it stood, no major cracks from shrinkage."

"Even more appropriate that it has been given 'life' again in this manner." Spock added. Handing Samek off to Christine, he went towards the front door. "I'll bring in the bags and show you to your room.

There were two guest-room 'suites' on the first floor, with magnificent views of the cove and ocean below, through the tall pines adjacent to the south side of the house. The rooms opened into a 'false' hallway, created by the posts that supported the second floor with a 'half-wall' that separated it from the great room. Most of the furniture was carefully restored and at least three hundred years old. It came with the house and fit in with Christine's 'country-casual' decor. Amanda understood, and at least Sarek was a good diplomat.

Amanda also explained to her husband that other than meal times, if you wanted something to eat or drink... you helped yourself. This was expected, lest your actions indicated that you did not feel at home here. All of this was later confirmed by Spock to his father when they had a private moment.

'Mr. Center of Attention' was on his best behavior. When he was tired, whoever was holding him at the time wound up with a sleeping baby. Spock and Christine knew in advance when their own specific talents were required. The conversation was centered on Samek for quite a while.

The Chapels

The comm center in the kitchen indicated an incoming message. Christine knew it had to be her parents, and yes... they were at the public transporter station in Cedar Grove. She told them to come over now, as Spock headed out the back door to meet them at the park station.

"John, Emily... welcome!" Spock indeed felt a close connection with them by this time. In front of them on the platform was a commercial storage container... one meter by two meters by twenty centimeters thick. It only weighed about fifty pounds, but was too bulky for them to even consider carrying it. Brother-in-law Bob lifted it when he dropped them off at the station back home. John took their overnight bag while Spock carried the container.

They left the park's transporter station and followed Spock on a small path in the shrubs and tall grass. A very small sign, 'Private Property - Warning - Force Field', was staked at the beginning of the path. The force field was down, but a momentary 'hum' could be heard as John was the last one to pass the inner barrier. The path opened on the west side of the lighthouse. From there, brick steps led down to the front yard. Holding the baby, Christine was on the front porch by herself. Sarek and Amanda chose this moment to take a walk down to the cove. In reality, they felt that John and Emily deserved the same private moment to meet their grandson, just as they had earlier.

Spock paused, allowing his 'in-laws' to pass him and approach Christine and Samek first. The were speechless. Smiling... but almost in a state of shock. Partly, it was because their grandson had Vulcan features and a light green shade to his skin. Secondly, this supposedly 'newborn' infant was supporting himself straight up in his mother's arms. Samek picked up on his mother's apprehension, his father's mind was silent to him. His little smile disappeared as he studied these two new ones.

Finally, Emily spoke. "Chrissy... how... 'old' is Samek?" Christine looked to her husband.

"Spock?"

"Fourteen point three days." It dawned on him now that this was their first experience with even a half-Vulcan infant. The reason for their shock was acceptable.

"Two weeks?!! He's... incredible!! Oh, how beautiful! Spock! Chrissy! He's... he's..." she couldn't finish.

"Thanks Mom, we feel the same way." Samek knew his mother was happy again, so his smile came back. These new ones were okay, too. He reached out for Emily as he had for Amanda before.

John was next to his wife, but hadn't found his voice until now. "Forgive me, Spock. I was momentarily surprised. When I 'see' you, I do not see an 'alien', Vulcan or otherwise. I see my son-in-law, and a member of our family. It never really dawned on me that you 'look' different than us... that was totally irrelevant. I was also expecting to see a helpless infant, not a baby so 'advanced'. He is beautiful! Looks like both of you! My first grandson!" Emily was already holding Samek as John got to say 'hello' to him.

"John", Spock replied softly, "Your words honor me greatly, and they honor my son. Very, very few people see me just as another 'person'. Growing up on Vulcan, I was the 'alien'. When I arrived at Starfleet Academy, I was still the 'alien'. Now I'm simply Spock, and a member of the Chapel clan. Thank you."

"Hey, it's just the truth!" as John gave him a quick, one-arm hug around the shoulders. "You think Samek would let his Grandpa hold him?"

"Ask him." Christine replied.

John held his hands towards Samek and smiled. "Wanna come to Grandpa?" His grandson obliged with a big smile. Looking to Spock and his daughter, John commented, "He seems fearless. Is this normal too?"

Christine knew it was okay to explain. "He has no fear because he has a telepathic bond with both of us. If a situation is acceptable to us, he knows everything is good too. Even as half-Vulcan, he has to be raised in a way to accomodate his special needs."

"Special needs?" Emily asked as she was discovering his strong grip around her fingers.

"Terran new-borns are very adaptive to bright lights, loud sounds, and they don't respond to psionic energy. A Vulcan infant is extremely fragile in comparison. I have been shielding his mind from the uncontrolled psionic emmanations of others since before he was born. This must be done until he can begin to shield himself. It is a slow, gradual process. We should have explained this to you before. I apologize."

"Spock, it's fine. Samek is a happy, healthy baby. He is unique, and you can't ask for anything better than that. Right?" John looked at his grandson in his arms. "Right, Samek?"

"EEEuuuhhhlllpph!" Samek replied, as John and Emily laughed heartily.

A little too much excitement for Samek. Spock stepped forward. "Allow me to take him a few moments, John. Samek needs tending to."

"Sure, Spock," he replied, as Samek leaned towards his father, and over the shoulder. His favorite 'spot'.

In the background, Christine just 'mouthed' the words to her mother, "He needs changing." By way of explanation, "He tells us." Her mother nodded, now that she understood. Christine was ready to say, 'Let's go in.', when she noticed the other container on the porch.

John picked up their bag and looked at his daugher, "Spock will have to bring that one in. Too heavy for me. Christine gave her dad a "?" look. "What? You think we wouldn't bring you a housewarming gift, Chrissy? When do Spock's parents arrive?"

"They're already here. They're giving you and Mom privacy to meet Samek first."

"How thoughtful!, John replied.

"I'll show you and Mom to your room and you can get settled in. Spock will be down soon. I'll get him to find his folks and bring that container in."

Getting Together

"Should we go up to the house yet?" , Amanda asked.

"They are almost done. Aren't you comfortable here? These rocks are very warm from the sun. I am pleased to sit here with my Wife and observe this natural area."

"As I am also pleased, my Husband." She folded her legs underneath and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "Oh, look... sea lions!"

Sarek raised his head slightly. "Those are sea lions? I've only seen vids before this. Gregarious. They smell like dead fish."

"You are what you eat. At least, they are. This cove is too small as a 'hauling out' area for them. It would be a trap where 'killer whales' could get at them."

"Killer whales?", Sarek was not familiar with the common name.

"Orcas." Amanda replied.

"Ahh... I understand."

"And that is why we will not be swimming in the ocean... ever!" Spock announced from the wrought iron gate. "You found one of our favorite spots."

"I can see why," his mother replied. Sarek assisted her as she stood up first, then he joined her. "Have Christine's parents also met their grandson now?"

"Yes, and they appreciated your gesture to allow them a measure of privacy. It was an interesting experience. They were surprised he had Vulcan features."

"Oh, no... Spock...", his mother interrupted.

"It's quite alright... really, Mother. John said their family doesn't see me as any different from the rest of them. Seeing Samek for the first time was a surprise, it reminded them of the reality of the situation. I told him their attitude honors us, and I do believe that. They accept me as I am. They accept Samek in the same way. I hope the four of you will find common interests."

"We already have common interests, my Son. Three, so far. My Wife, shall we meet the Chapels?" He held out his hand to her for the long climb back up. Spock followed behind. Very different now from the first day they discovered the stairway. The steps were actually two point five meters wide, and had been carved out with a demolition phaser many years ago. Spock had a wrought iron handrail added that matched the gate to the cove.

Sunlight filtered through the stunted, wind-blown pines close to the surf's edge. The trees were taller and straighter as you climbed up. Ferns and native shrubs had replaced the non-native ivy and weeds that originally choked the site. Halfway up, to the left, Sarek and Amanda could not help but notice what might have appeared to be a cave entrance, except that it was perfectly rectangular, three meter high and seven meters across. Until late afternoon, sunlight would not penetrate its' dark interior.

"Son, what is this?", Sarek asked as they paused for Amanda to catch her breath.

"The 'story' that came with it, is that this was constructed during the Eugenics Wars. Never finished nor used. I have future plans for it that I have not even shared with Christine yet. There are many other projects that must be completed first."

"Like what, Spock?", his mother asked. "The house and grounds are all so beautiful."

"What you see is Christine's vision. She needed the opportunity to create that sense of 'home' for our family. Everything she selects is a reflection of her personality. I cannot help but like it too. My projects are of a more practical nature. The storage area for the aircar is very large, but would still require expansion to include a small shuttlecraft."

"Shuttlecraft?", his parents said in perfect unison.

"For longer trips, or in case I would need to access a vessel in orbit. I am looking ahead to a possible future vocation. There is also much room above that area for living space. Christine has indicated she wants to have a large family."

"Does she?", Amanda smiled. They reached the level, top area by the northwest corner of the house where steps to another wood deck wrapped around the exterior of the fireplace. It led to french doors that opened directly into the living room.

John and Emily rose from the sofa as Spock and his parents entered. As before, John gave the proper Vulcan greeting. Sarek responded in kind. Next, the husbands introduced their wives. That done, Sarek extended his hand to John.

John hesitated, until Sarek added, "Please, John... you honor us." They shook hands.

Family Gathering

The four new grandparents had made themselves comfortable by the fireplace and began to discuss the sculpture in the corner. Christine came downstairs with Samek and Spock relieved her of her happy burden. Christine claimed the empty Windsor chair next to her mother and smiled at the entire group. "So... finally! All the introducing done? Good! Hello, family! This moment is perfect... I'm overjoyed!"

Spock was standing near the hearth when John spoke up. "Spock, I'll trade you that baby for the container that's on the porch." Fortunately, he understood that this statement was not to be taken literally, so he handed Samek over to Grandpa John and headed out the front door. The baby looked to his mother, but her bond said everything was just fine. He found it fascinating to listen to the sounds they were making.

'Yes, Christine... I'll have some tea.' He heard. "EEeee!"

'How long are you here on Earth, Sarek?' Another sound. "AAaaahhheh?"

'Bring it here, Spock.' That sound he hears often. "Aaoochh!"

"Are you enjoying the conversation, my Son?" Spock had noticed Samek's attempts at imitating sounds.

"Unnn." Spock sent a strong approval to Samek through his parental bond which made the baby squeal with pure delight. Next, Samek wanted another look at the one that didn't smile, so he simply leaned over with outstretched hands towards Grandfather Sarek. Sarek took him into his arms and they looked deeply into each others' eyes. It was the baby who made the 'connection', and let out an ear-piercing sound of pure joy while bouncing up and down in Sarek's arms. Samek definitely liked this one too... oh, yeah! Quickly settling down, he was content to be held and remained quiet now.

"Son, this child has very strong psi abilities." Sarek commented. "As much as you demonstrated at this age."

"You've noticed.", Spock responded softly.

"What kind of abilities?", John asked.

"Genetically, Samek is almost exactly fifty percent Vulcan and fifty percent Terran. He has gifts and abilities from both sides of his family. My father and I are able to recognize a Vulcan trait. Psionic ability varies greatly, even among our people. Samek appears to have the same level that I do."

"So this is a good thing?", Emily asked.

"Most Vulcans believe so. There are also some Terrans with varying degrees of this same mental capacity, but it is usually not noticed. It will be many years before Samek will be able to use any of his abilities, if at all. He may have the same level of psi ability as me, but he is still unique to himself."

Changing the subject, Spock indicated the container on the floor. "John, you requested this?"

"Chrissy, you mom and I had a lot of fun with this, but I'll tell the story after you open it up. Spock and Christine knelt on the floor. He was more familiar with the clamps, and it took some of his strength to undo them. Lifting up the hinged lid, he was able to pull on a wood frame until the painting was revealed..

It was Christine's cove, in every detail, from the perspective of of looking at it from out on the water. From the sky and grass-covered escarpment in the background, bordered by the white rail fence with wild roses... an open iron gate on the left...the rocks, tidepools and gently lapping waters' edge. The artist gave it more life than even a holovid ever could.

All that Christine could do was cry. Spock looked to John and Emily. "We accept your gift of self. Thank you. It is perfect. Perfect." He then picked the painting up and set it on the stone mantle of the fireplace. It fit well there. The lighting was good too. It also fit well next to the silverbird sculpture. Spock reached to help Chritine off the floor and strengthened her through their bond at the same time so she could speak.

"Mom... Dad...", was all that came out.

"We know, Chrissy, we know.", her parents replied.

Regaining her composure, she was now curious. "How?"

John laughed. "We had a wonderful day shortly after the two of you returned to the Enterprise. A friend of your Captain's had an airboat, and he took us with the artist so she could get several vids, and actually see the place for herself. She said that was important."

"You called Captain Kirk?" Christine exclaimed with surprise.

"We did. He's known about this all along. Told him he had to keep it a secret."

"Indeed. And he did." Spock replied.

Dinner

Well fed, bathed, freshly changed and quite exhausted from his days' excitement, Samek wanted only one thing. His own cradle. Spock and Christine knew he'd be 'out' for hours.

Spock found an opportunity to talk with his father privately before dinner. Softly, in Vulcan, "Father, there will be much conversation during eveing meal."

"I know, Spock. This is your home, not mine. I look forward to participating at an authentic Terran 'dinner'. You concern is appreciated. Let us join the others."

"Dinner's ready!" She stood by her chair because it was closest to the rest of the kitchen and she was the 'gofer'. The rest of the group chose their own seats. John sat between Emily and Sarek, he wanted to get to know him better. The feeling was mutual. Amanda was on Sarek's other side, as she must be, but since her son was also beside her, she was happy as a clam. Don't even bother to try to explain that one to her Vulcans. Christine was between her husband and mother, so she was also content.

Sarek discovered what a 'lazy-susan' was, and pronounced it a logical device. Everyone helped themselves, another difference for Sarek. Then there was not one, but at least three different conversations going on all at the same time. Sarek discovered that a person may drop out of their conversation, switch to another, and then go back to the original one. This was not chaos, but highly coordinated interaction. He saw how it fit the Terran culture and psychology well.

John wanted to know more about the Federation from Sarek's point of view, not what the media fed them. They both conversed easily, and Sarek even managed to eat his meal at the same time. Quite an accomplishment for a 'die-hard', Vulcan traditionalist.

Spock overheard John explaining to his father how things were going with training his team of oxen, Duke and Dan. He had now built a two-wheel oxcart and would take family and friends on tours of the town and countryside. John, of course, walked alongside his near ox, Duke, as was the correct method he had learned. Emily was pleased. It gave this retired farmer something to do, and a proper amount of exercise in the process.

Sarek and Amanda were both surprised to learn it was Spock's suggestion to John, who then explained their original purpose. As a matter of fact, the entire Chapel clan decided that it was 'logical' to be vegetarians... so that's what they had done.

The best news though, was that John and his brother Henry were on speaking terms again. Henry was 'coming around' to a more open-minded attitude. No one knew more than Spock how important this news was, and it pleased him well.

Empty dinner plates mysteriously disappeared in place of cups, saucers and cake plates. Empty bowls and platters turned into carafes of coffee and hot water, desserts and all the 'fixins'. Spock had already learned that this was a special talent that only Terran women seemed to posess, his mother included.

Evening

After dessert, just the husbands remained at the table. The women silently transferred everything to the kitchen and clean-up was a snap. Then they headed upstairs to see Samek. Christine knew he was awake now. The three women sat on the edges of the bed as Christine allowed her son to demonstrate his ability for getting around on his own. He would be rolling and dragging himself by his elbows for a while yet, but even at two weeks, his legs were starting to wiggle too. He couldn't sit up, but he could hold his head up just like when he was born. He'd move from 'Grandma' Emily to 'Grandmother' Amanda, and even once in a while, he'd grace his own mother with a visit. Emily was amazed. Amanda knew well what to expect, and told a few baby-Spock stories that she knew she wouldn't get into trouble over. The women stayed while Chritine nursed him, and got him ready for the night. They each said 'goodnight' to their grandchild, and looked forward to seeing him again in the morning.

By the time the women came back downstairs, the husbands were back in the living room. Can't refer to them as the 'men' because only John is a 'man'. On Vulcan, only Terran males are called 'men'. There is no other word in Vulcan for 'man', only 'male'. Same semantics for 'women', but in this case they were all Terran women. Spock had activated the holovid fire in the fireplace. John and Emily had never seen this before, and weren't convinced that it wasn't the real thing, except that it gave off no heat. Spock and Sarek would not have minded the extra heat, but they had to concede to the needs of the entire group. What the holovid fire did accomplish was give the room a warm, cozy atmosphere. Along with ambient lighting and Christine's candles, Spock could see why the tradition was called a house 'warming'. Turn a 'house' into a true 'home'. The warmth refers to the love of the family gathering.

The mixed group before him was, indeed, a family now and this pleased him greatly. Christine picked up on his inner emotions and went over to sit next to him. Conversation was not as 'complicated' now, compared to dinner time, Sarek noticed. He admitted to himself that he had learned much by this experience, and was grateful for the opportunity. John and Emily now understood Vulcans much more than the average Terran ever would. They would make sure others back home would benefit from their experience too.

By ten P.M., the Terrans were getting tired. Christine had to excuse herself from the group first, explaining that Samek was calling for her. She also explained that 'cold' breakfast would be available by seven A.M., and 'hot' breakfast served at nine A.M. Midnight snacking was allowed and encouraged. Laughing at their reaction, she bid them all 'goodnight', and went upstairs.

Confession

Soon thereafter, John and Emily admitted they'd had a wonderful, but tiring day, and excused themselves as well. Spock had been waiting patiently all day for this moment. Just the three of them. His father began. "Spock, you know how deeply we share in your joy." He paused there, knowing that his son had something to tell them.

"I do know." He looked, for what seemed a long time, at both his mother and father. "Before V'ger... what is the Terran expression, Mother? I was at the end of my rope? Yes, that is true. When I was born, the two of you dealt with a totally unique situation, and you both did it to the best of your abilities. For that I thank you. Circumstances that you were unaware of... those that were only discovered well into my adulthood, made life difficult for me in some respects. There is neither blame nor responsibility in these situations. What was... was. We know now that a child cannot choose the 'Vulcan way' when his brain is partially Terran in physiology. How were we to know that I was incapable of attaining certain mind rules because my brain did not have the Vulcan sections designated for those functions. Frustrated at my failed attempts, I cheated. I adapted what I had to work with. The long term affects were detrimental. Any negative emotions were not 'eliminated', but surpressed in my sub-consious. They accumulated over the years."

"That's why you went to Gol. We begged you not to.", his mother added.

"Yes. Gol. No one understood. Jim... Leonard... others. As far as they could understand, I abandoned them all. Gol was my way of committing suicide. I wanted to kill the person inside me. I would live as an empty shell. Then V'ger called to me. I didn't even bother to tell you that I was going back to the Enterprise. My mind was so set on that one goal... to reach V'ger, the perfection and personification of pure logic. I was empty and incomplete, V'ger would have the answers I sought."

"What I learned from V'ger was that logic and knowledge were not enough. Not for me, not for a half Human - half Vulcan. You were right, Mother. Human is not a dirty word. I see now that I have the rare priveledge to be half Human, well thirty percent... actually." Spock laughed at the thought.

"And then there was Christine. She was caring for me after my meld with V'ger. The meld was a stupid idea and should have killed me immediately, but again, I had reached a point of no return. Christine had always been there for me, and I couldn't see it. I was incapable of understanding her concept of love. But it never deterred her. All those wasted years. I thank the Creator for giving me a second chance after V'ger. I told Christine that things would be different now, between us. We talked. We took it slow. We became friends, very good friends. I had already decided that I would seek her as my Bondmate at my next Time, but did not tell her. I had hurt her so often in the past, making her wait two years for me to allow myself to show affection for her would have been cruel."

"But events changed that." Sarek commented.

"True, Father. Eleven Terran months ago. Our abduction. She was not supposed to be part of it. I was poisoned. I was being murdered. But Christine was there, and she saved me. You know the rest. She has filled this Vulcan soul, and a complete person stands before you."

"Thank you for sharing this with us, my Son." Sarek was still supporting Amanda through their bond, otherwise she would have been crying the entire time. His emotional wife gave him an emotional son that he tried to turn into a full Vulcan. His son had absolved him of past actions that were meant with the best of intentions. Sarek loved them both. Yes, he loved them both.

"The reason, tonight... is because of Samek. He is more Human than I am. His name was selected with great care. Choice. He who choosed his own path. Samek will be raised to know and understand both of his heritages, but he will make all his own choices in his own time. He will be taught to develop his psionic abilities, but not to the detriment of his whole person."

Amanda couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and embraced her son like she had never done before, and he not only allowed it... he returned it. The fact that his Vulcan father did nothing, was acceptable too. Each person is allowed to be themselves. It would take more time for Spock to understand that he could learn to love his father too. He was going to have to work on that. Bidding his parents 'goodnight', he went upstairs as they went to their room. At the top of the stairs, Spock commanded the computer to switch to night mode lighting... then went into their bedroom.

Christine was in bed. Samek asleep in his cradle beside her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, my Love... everything is fine."

Breakfast

Christine's morning nickname for her husband had become 'my early-bird'. He did try to explain to her that he had no interest in worms, but that only made her laugh. He silently changed and dressed Samek, leaving him again in his cradle. He then came downstairs to have 'cold' breakfast ready by seven. Sitting at the kitchen table, alone with his cup of tea, he meditated on his joy. Wondering who would be up next, he was surprised it was Emily.

"Oh, Spock... you're an early-bird like me, aren't you?" Her eyes sparkled, like Christine's did.

"Vulcans require much less sleep than Terrans. I sleep more than I should. I am actually a very lazy Vulcan compared to my people." That made Emily laugh.

"Spock... 'you' and 'lazy' are two words that don't go together. You're just teasing me."

"And you are correct. May I get you anything? A cup of tea?"

"Coffee would be nice. I like your kitchen table. Fits well here. Thank you, black... no sugar is perfect. What can I say, Spock? Your parents are wonderful, but then again... the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?"

"That appears to be a consistant hypothesis."

"Now your sounding like George. By the way, he says 'hi' and asked how the Guardian was doing."

"I will contact him soon, there is much to share. I am also curious as to the progress of the full-sized model they have been working on. At least as much as he is allowed to tell me."

Next, John came out. "Morning, Son! I've got to tell you, your folks are great. I really enjoyed getting to know your father better. They're both real proud of you, happy for you... as we are."

"Thank you, John. May I..."

"Thanks, but nope. I'll help myself. Hey, donuts!"

Emily slowed him down a little. "John, donuts we can get at home, try these instead. Vulcan 'sweet rolls' and different kinds of spread you put on them. Watch it, that one is... to late... hot." The poor man was turning red as he tried to find a way to cool his tongue.

"Good.", he panted. "Good, but a little too spicy for me. Think I'll have some fruit instead, at least for a while."

Sarek and Amanda came out next, together as usual. Sarek helped her with her seat and asked softly what he could get her to eat. Softly, she responded and he returned with two plates. The tea water and tea bags were on the lazy-susan. John couldn't help but notice how devoted Sarek was to his wife. So different from the garbage that the media makes Vulcans out to be. That attitude had to change if John Chapel had anything to do with it. John looked over to his wife, caught her eye, and gave her 'his' smile. She responded in kind. Spock was thinking to himself that Christine's parents were rather wonderful too.

Finally, Samek made his grand appearance, assisted by his mother of course. He already had his breakfast and wanted to socialize. Christine asked if anyone wanted cheese omlettes with hashbrowns, pancakes or waffles. She was surprised that everyone was content with what was already out. Spock took his son while she refilled platters, bowls and carafes, then sat down to enjoy her own breakfast, cold cereal with milk. Spock and his father finished up the bowl with the 'hot' spread on their rolls... their favorite!

Tour

Breakfast finally finished, after all there was much converation again. Christine stood up. "How about an 'official' tour, top to bottom or as long as our legs hold out?" Everyone agreed.

Spock, Sarek, John and Emily were the only ones willing to climb the stairs to the top of the lighthouse. Amanda waited with Christine and Samek on the porch. More of those Adirondack chairs Christine had grown up with and loved. Comfortable too. The view from the top of the lighthouse was, naturally, spectacular. One could see for several miles both north and south along the coast. The coastline was quite straight in this area, except for their piece of property that jutted out from higher ground on the other side of the public surface road. Christine had recently learned that it actually had a name, Star Point. Who named it or when, she could not discover. Didn't matter. The 'stars' would always be with them.

Everyone walked across the lawn to the north border and a look down the cliff. Spock had a viewing area built into the white rail fence where the wild roses had grown enough to start cascading down the cliff. Very secure, besides the forcefield designed not to hurt anyone, just push you back. Thanks to Mr. Scott's assistance, Starlight House had force fields everywhere imanginable and then some. The property really was 'child-safe'. This made four grandparents feel very much relieved. They all walked around the exterior of the house, even checked out their new Fordcor convertible aircar. Sarek and Amanda had been down to the cove yesterday, so they retired to the porch chairs while the others headed down. Amanda wasn't actually more tired than anyone else. Years of living on Vulcan taught her to conserve her energy to the degree that she did it by habit all the time now, even when back on Earth.

It was a special moment for John and Emily to finally stand on this little piece of ground they had only heard about for years as their daughters favorite place. Now officially named Christine's Cove, Spock made sure of that, her parents had no idea of what occured eleven months ago. When she and Spock stood in this place, in her memory... and he got to see if for the first time. They would never know. It was not necessary.

Christine's mother set the pace as they headed back up the stairs. Farm women were tough, and Emily was proud to consider herself one. Yes, they noticed the bunker too, and received the same explanation, minus Spock's intentions for it.

The rest of the day settled into a calm, relaxing atmosphere. Everyone came and went as it pleased them. Lunch was not served. If you were hungry, you raided the stasis unit yourself. Sarek disappeared for a couple of hours. So did Spock. Meditation. Emily and Amanda spent hours on the porch, just talking. John spent quite a bit of time with his grandson and daughter.

As the sun came around the south side of the house and hovered over the ocean, Christine realized that this special day had limited time left. Deep inside, part of her was regretting the fact that they would be leaving again in two weeks. For how long? When would they be able to get back home, now that they had a home. She would keep this to herself. She knew how to keep it from Spock. At least she thought she did.

Dinner was earlier today, because the 'family' would be heading home afterwards. The meal was also more somber. Everyone felt it, even Samek. Once Spock realized that his son was aware of it, he shielded him better. Samek looked over at his father, and smiled. Conversation during the meal was still very pleasant, just not as enthusiastic as yesterday.

A call came in from Bob, he was available to head over to the transporter station to pick the Chapels up, if they were ready. No, they didn't want to leave, but yes... they were ready. Christine said her good-byes at the house and stayed with the baby, as Sarek and Amanda accompanied them and Spock to the park. As the three returned, the large Embassy limo circled overhead and waited for Spock to drop the force field. It landed, and just sat there. No one got out. As far as Sarek was concerned, it could sit there forever... but he had responsibilities elsewhere too.

The remainder of the family bid their farewells inside the house. Only when Spock opened the door and set two cases out on the porch, did the driver step out to place them in the rear storage compartment. He then stood at attention at the side of the limo. One last goodbye to their grandson, then Sarek and Amanda headed out, across the lawn. The driver opened their door, and closed it on Sarek's order.Once the limo lifted off, it circled several times around the property. Spock knew this was being done for his mother's benefit. Then it headed north. Christine handed Samek over to Spock and went into the house, crying.

Coping

Samek didn't understand what was happening to his mother. Before he could react to it, Spock gently reached up to his son's face and 'put him to sleep'. He went into the house and laid him down in his play area. The floor had a warming pad on it, and he covered him with a small blanket too. Christine was by the fireplace, on the sofa. Still crying. He went to sit beside her... held her... waited. Five minutes and the 'outburst' part of the emotion was under control. She could talk now, calmly.

"I don't know why I did that. I felt..."

"I know everything you felt, Beloved. I am here, to help you. Do you prefer 'talking it out'?"

"This time, yes. Spock, I panicked. Everyone was leaving me, abandoning me. I would never see them again. In reality, I 'don't' know when I'll ever see them again. I'm on the ship... I'm here... I'm on the ship... I'm here..."

"My first impression is that your reaction is quite normal considering the circumstances."

"For a Terran, at least?"

"Are you having doubts about our being in Starfleet again?"

"I was... for a little while, but that's all they were. Doubts. No substance to back them up. The Enterprise is every bit as much our 'home' as Starlight House is, and we happen to have family on Earth, Vulcan and Enterprise too. I'm okay, really. I'll learn to adapt. Not to change the subject, but do Vulcans observe bonding anniversaries? Our first is coming up, and I must say... it's been an eventful year."

"To answer you question. No. 'Vulcans' do not observe anniversaries. But I'm sure your parents do, and I know that my parents do... so...?"

"Good! Just what I wanted to hear. Let's go wake up Samek."

Jim and Beth's Visit

Christine grabbed the comm unit in the kitchen. They'd just arrived at the park's transporter station. Jim knew the path. She quickly shut down the force field at the path entrance to their property. Once it sensed their passage, it would turn back on automatically. Now to tell Spock. Where'd he go?

"They're here! Spock?" Christine switched tactics. _"Come on, Spock... where are you?" _

_"The bunker. I'm coming up."_

'That bunker!' Christine thought to herself. 'Didn't he have any toys growing up? Whatever he's up to, I know he's having fun, even if he won't admit it out loud. He knows the fuss I make over it is nothing... that's just for teasing him.'

Christine scooped up Samek from his play area and headed out the front door. Waiting on the porch, Beth and Jim walked past the lighthouse and down the steps. Each had an overnight bag. This was going to be great! "Beth! Jim!" she shouted from the porch steps. "I've been waiting to say this to both of you. Welcome to our home! Beth, you look wonderful!" She did, too.

"Hi, Chris. Hi, Samek. How's the pretty baby?" Beth asked him. Samek smiled. He already knew her. He knew the other one too, the one who wasn't giving him very much attention at the moment.

"Hi, Christine... Hi, 'Sammy'. Aren't we missing someone?", Jim looked around casually.

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count." Christine replied. "He's on his way." With that, Spock came up the rock steps from the beachfront.

"Jim. Beth. Welcome. Come in." Few words, much sincerity. "I'll show you to your room so you can make yourselves comfortable. Take your time. We'll be in the kitchen."

Beth came out first, seeking Christine and the baby. Spock took the opportunity to find his friend. Jim was still in their guest room, looking out the window at the ocean below. He didn't hear Spock by the doorway. "Interesting that you should refer to our son as 'Sammy', my friend."

"Spock. Uh... I'm sorry about that. It just fell out of my mouth."

"An apology is not sought. An explanation is required, from me. Finding the right name for a new infant is a difficult and lengthy process. It's all tradition, of course, but let's face it... Vulcans have a tradition for everything, don't we?"

"Or so it seems." Jim sat down on a chair near the window. "Please, go on."

"Samek is of the clan Xtmprsqzntwlfd. In honor of Surak, males receive names that begin with 'S' and end with 'K', five letters long. Once all possible combinations are used, then just five letters starting with S is also acceptable. It goes on from there. Each unique name can be used only once, until that person dies and the name is available again. Then, there is a long list of symbolic meanings that go with each name. For my father, Sarek means 'tradition'. My name's symbolic definition is 'uniter'. Christine and I wanted a very special, and hopefully accurate name definition for our son. Samek means 'choice, one who chooses'. That is our desire for him, to make his own choices in his life... not like what I had to do for so many years. I told Christine that we had made the right decision, because the name also provided us with a way to honor a friend. The first three letters, 'S-a-m', are in honor of your brother. He must be remembered. You are the only person who will ever be allowed to call our son 'Sam', or even 'Sammy', for now while he's young."

Spock was unprepared for Jim's reaction. With tears streaming down his face, he put his hands on Spock's shoulders and softly said "Thank you. Thank you." Spock just stood there to give Jim the time he needed to deal with 'his' emotions. He was unaware that this would have hit such a sensitive subject. Jim pulled himself together, wiped his face with his hands, and smiled. "I wasn't prepared for that, Spock. You got to me."

"It would seem so. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

By Way of Explanation

After the 'tour', not including the cellar, the group gathered in the living room for tea and coffee, plus a variety of baked goodies to tempt your appetite for dinner. Christine took Samek upstairs for his long nap during their dinner, then returned. Beth admired the sculpture. "Nice painting." Jim said with a smirk on his face.

"Like you don't know anything about it... Jim! Keeping secrets!" Christine laughed at him.

"I was rather surprised to get a call from the parents of one of my crew members. Thought maybe your mother was going to yell at me for something I'd done. I had fun helping them out. Actually, it was my airboat. A friend piloted it for them. But the painting is very beautiful. Came out nice. Now I feel bad. We didn't bring a housewarming gift."

Christine just had to say it. "Let's worry about that when the two of you decide to settle down too." Jim and Beth exchanged a look between them, but said nothing. Beth was thinking of a way to change the subject. She knew what her parents knew about Vulcans. After the UFP event, she now realized how little they knew. Spock was the first one she had met personally, and that he was an exception to the rule. She asked him if he could educate her in this area. Spock obliged.

"If you spend the first twenty years of your life learning a definition of 'normal', and do not have anything to compare it to, you become your average Vulcan. I am capable of expressing emotions, not because I am half human, but because all Vulcans have emotions. Improper translation has defined our species as having an 'absence of emotions'. The proper definition is a 'mastery of emotions'. Within our entire population, the ability, or perhaps desire to master our emotions varies greatly. Very few are capable of attaining Kolinahr. I tried, and failed. There are others, like my half brother, who have rejected 'mastery' and chosen to embrace all emotions to the fullest. That decision caused his exile from Vulcan. My people's tolerance has its' limits."

"Our family bonds are strong and affectionate. Within the walls of privacy, we have emotions that are allowed to be experienced between a bonded couple, between children and parents, between siblings. We also value close friendships outside of the family, which are similar to a sibling bond. We believe that what we have is more than Terran 'love'. 'Devotion' and 'affection' come close, but the word has defied accurate translation because we refuse to accept the Terran definition of the word 'love'. I'll give you just one example that frustrates our comprehension. It is called the 'love-hate relationship'. Now that defies logic."

"One of the least known and least understood concepts of Vulcan culture is the concept of 'joy'. When a Vulcan says to a Terran 'I share in your joy', he knows there are two meanings present. At these moments, however, it is not appropriate to begin a dissertation on the definition of 'joy' in Vulcan society. Joy is much more than happiness. It is the manifestation of a positive trance state in which intense absorption is accompanied by loss of sense perception and the carrying of a person to another sphere of existence. The words 'ecstasy' and 'rapture' come close. Personal meditation can bring us there. Perhaps music is the best example. Have you ever wondered why Vulcans embrace all forms of music, even from other worlds? Music is the easiest means by which we can ascend to the 'joy'. I hope this has helped you, Beth."

"To be willing to speak of personal things, I accept your gift of self, Spock."

"The obligation is mine."

"Dinner is ready!" Christine announced. Everyone headed for the big wood table.

Dinner Conversation

First on the agenda was the UFP General Assembly. "Spock, Christine... you should have seen her." Jim explained proudly. " Introducing the Ambassador of For Ni Naar, the UFP's newest planetary member, Elizabeth Kirk!"

"It must have been incredible! Were you nervous, Beth?" Christine asked.

"Surprised me, but no. Some of the other ambassadors... your father included, Spock, kind of took me under their wing. Showed me how to deal with what they all consider just a lot of 'showing off', rather than the true purpose of the Federation. They said these media events have their value too, something for all the gentlebeings from all the member worlds to experience for themselves. That they are a part of something very large, and very good. I'll never forget it."

"I assume your family received a subspace feed of the event back home?"

"Yes, Spock. There have been a lot of changes for them too. Gary and a representative of the Federation's Mining Advocacy Department have been working together very well to develop a 'no impact' mining operation system. There is already a small settlement established on an adjacent 'safe zone'. Seems my parents have to get around to naming these areas for the cartographers. No more 'alpha-numeric' designations. 'Forty-Nine-R' was enough! But my family has never been happier, Thank God."

Jim jumped into the conversation again. "We met the family in Iowa. Talk about your emotional experiences. Marie's parents are farmers, still are. George's folks live in town. His brothers still run the family business, grain elevators and mill. Wonderful people, all of them. They couldn't believe the coincidence of a farm boy from Iowa finding their lost children. I told them it was actually your fault, Spock."

"My fault?"

"You know what I mean and don't pretend otherwise, my friend." Jim grinned.

"Christine," Beth took another turn, "All the grandparents got to meet Samek?"

"Yes, they were here last week. I believe Samek had the best time of all of us. He's quite the charmer."

"And just three weeks old. Amazing. I've never had any experience with babies." Beth said softly. Jim whispered something in her ear, and she laughed. "Sorry, private joke."

Now Jim was looking for a way to change the subject. "Spock. Got news for you. The commissioning of the first Marshal class battleship is coming up. I assume you're all coming?"

"Marshall class? That's what they're calling them? You're speaking of the full-sized version of the DE class. What will it's designation be?" Spock questioned.

"Don't know yet, but get this... who's going to be Captain?"

"Sulu, no surprise there."

"Hah! Gotcha! You're wrong!"

"Really, Jim... you don't have to be so pleased with yourself when I make an error Tell me then, who is the new Captain?"

"I don't know!" Jim laughed until his sides ached. "Oh... that felt good. Okay, Okay. I've got another one for you. Guess who's enrolling in the Academy?"

"Your nephew, Peter." Spock replied with his 'Vulcan' face on.

"How'd you know?"

"I may make errors, but it is seldom." He lightened up again. "Besides that one was too easy. A person you know who is of that age. By the way, please give our sincerest congratulations to him. Two Kirks on the Enterprise and one in the Academy. That name seems to be getting around."

"Yes... it is..." Jim suddenly was very quiet, contemplative.

All Good Things Must Continue

"Great meal, Christine. Let me help you clean up." Beth insisted.

"What's with Jim, if I may ask?" Christine kept her voice down. Jim had gone back into the living room. Spock came downstairs with Samek over the shoulder again. The three 'guys' were now having a conversation by the 'fire'.

"He gets that way at times. Thinking deep, private thoughts. I never ask him about his past. I give him some room, and it doesn't last long. He decides when he's ready to tell me something. We get along so well. He's my gift from God.Changing the subject again, you three are coming back, aren't you?"

"Why would you think we are not, Beth?"

"Because I don't know if I would, if I had what you and Spock have. Jim and I, though, our timing is different. We're not ready yet to settle down."

"You're correct. The timing is different. I'd known Spock for many years before we 'got together'. We both are used to the Enterprise, deep-space, lifestyle. The thought now of being sent on missions that are gentle enough for babies... that put's the 'mother' in me at ease. I don't know when we'll 'settle down'. At the moment, I am having a little trouble coping with the bouncing back and forth. Saying goodbye to my parents while I'm getting ready to take their grandchild away for an indeterminate length of time... that was hard for me this time. Spock is incredibly supportive, and he keeps reminding me that there are always possibilities. We shouldn't rule anything out. So, we'll be around for a while yet."

"I'm glad, Jim would miss Spock... friend, first officer, all that stuff."

"Not as much as you'd think, lately. Not with you around. Don't you know you're the center of his universe?" Chrstine felt like Beth was becoming another one of her Enterprise 'sisters'.

"Actually, I do. He's told me... several times. Shall we join our husbands?"

Beth and Christine walked in on their conversation. Christine snuggled next to Spock and stole Samek out of his hands. Beth found her spot next to Jim . He continued his line of thought, but now addressed all of them.

"At least, I've always had friends, good friends... the best of friends," looking at Spock, who caught his eye in agreement. "but I have family again... close, loving family. For too long a time, it was easy to allow myself to be absorbed into the vast, emptiness of space and that lifestyle we understand. The stars no longer call to me like they did... they no longer have the same meaning for me. Spock, you know as well as me how we've been through the worst, way beyond what one could imagine. But now I'm seeing the beginning of new eras. Starfleet seems to have finally come to its' senses. The Enterprise and her sister ships will be safe from destruction. A new era for your family, on the ship and here at Starlight House. As for my family, Iowa and For Ni Naar will always be our homes too. I am confident that on the day we leave the Enterprise for the last time, it will be without regrets. I'm just... not... ready... yet."

Looking to his wife, "After all, I promised Beth I'd show her the galaxy first, didn't I?."

Definitely TBC.


End file.
